1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of an electrical connector for matting with a complementary component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of conventional electrical connector comprises an insulating housing defining a plurality of passageways and a number of terminals received in the passageways for matting with a complementary component. The terminals have a number of retention barbs extending from one or two side edges thereof. Each retention barb is firmly held in the passageways so as to securely fix the terminal in the housing.
The trend toward miniaturization of electrical connectors requires precise positioning of the terminals in the passageways. Conventional terminals are too small to be accurately inserted into the passageways of a housing of an electrical connector. When the retention barbs engage with the wall of housing, small gaps remain between retention portion of each terminal and uninterferential walls of the passageways. In addition, the terminals may be inaccurately installed in the corresponding passageways during assembly of the electrical connector. For example, some terminals may be inserted at incorrect angles. The above-mentioned small gaps can be eliminated by ensuring that a thickness of each retention portion of the terminals is exactly equal to a width of each passageway of the housing. However, insertion of the terminals into the passageway is difficult and problematic. Forced insertion can result in plastic deformation of the housing at the passageway, and damage to the terminals has not yet been satisfactorily resolved.
Hence, it is strongly desired to provide a new electrical connector which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art described immediately above.